The present invention relates to a device for mounting antifriction bearings in place.
Most common of the conventional methods of mounting antifriction bearings consists in first setting the outer race of the bearing in the bore provided in the housing of a machine, then bringing one end of the outer race into contact with the peripherally stepped portion formed on the inner periphery of the housing's bore and stopping the other end thereof with a stopper ring set in the inner periphery of the housing's bore to thereby prevent displacement thereof along axial direction with respect to the bearing.
This method, however, is troublesome in that machining is required for forming the peripherally stepped portion in the inner periphery of the housing and also for providing an inner circumferential groove for fixing the stopper ring. Moreover, the method necessitates designing of the housing bore with allowance in length and thickness for accommodating the stopper ring/s at one or both ends thereof taken into due consideration.